Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall
|image=Earth Style Wall.jpg‎ Earth Dog Wall.jpg |kanji=土遁: 土流壁 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Doton: Doryūheki |literal english=Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall |english tv=Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Earth Release |jutsu class type=Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Hideko Baraquiel, Bane Anahari, Genma Iwao, Akane Nara, Shigekuni Chikamatsu, Aihana, Hana, Kin Tsuchi (Kabuki), Sumire Kakei (Kabuki), Gaara (Kabuki), Zangetsu, Ken Miyamoto, Sakura Haruno (Kabuki36), Garia, Shizune (Kabuki36), Torimaru Rakuen, Kakashi Hatake (DP), Kasumi Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Dan Katō (DP), Shiore (DP), Natsu, Nikku Raian, Naruto Uzumaki (Kabuki36), Nezia, Kaname Senju, Kimio Uchiha, Ishio Hyūga, Sesshomaru Maki, Yu Uchiha,Abusōbā, Zaruke Uchiha, Kise Kireru, Itami Sarutobi, Tentei Uzumaki, Karasu Youkai, Mijin, Shinko Aburame, Akuhei Iwao/Dreamscape,Ichiko, Shin Hayata, Seiga Uchiha/Dreamscape, Seiga Uchiha, Kuro Isei, Gin Yasuhiro, Kuroi Uchiha, Amaya Sarutobi, Kaoru Shin'ya, Akuhei Iwao, Xaverian ,Dai Akimichi, Keino Uddo,Obito Hatake, Tatsuhiko, Chikara Uzumaki, Sanki Himawari, Jikan Senju,Shinzou Aburame,Sotto, Aisho Fukui, Kaizen Hagane,Dan Kazami,Dan Inuzuka,Rakan Hibon, Kanjirama Uchiha, Itomaru Senju, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Aizen Namikaze, Zaitenmaō,Genji,Hide,Hikori,Akira Hiroshima,Shikage Nara,Heisuke,Akio Kimi,Kamikaze Kamikure, Sanosuke,Souji Senju,Kimura Tengoku, Mitsuo Hatake,Nakane Sarutobi, Akio Senju,Miyako Senju,Daichi Kurama, Shuhei Kyoraku, Hiroshi (NJ), Hachiro Hina, Koshiro, First Mizukage, Orihime Uzumaki, Bhav Hyuga, Izaya Senju,Karasūri Uchiha, Yukimaru Kirigakure, Taka Yoshimaru, Kirāwani, Kinguraion, Aian Puredetā, Bōkun, Ryuga Uchiha, Ryuu Uchiha, Satsuki Kazehana, Raian Uchiha, Ryu Namikaze,Kōan Soga, Sageru Uzumaki,Saizō Asagiri, Sumiko, Shinobu Tasaka, Haruka Kaneko,Gekido Uchiha, Henriko Solis, Hideyuki Ohara, Ishidate Senju,Ryoji Saeba,Gilgamesh, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake,Asura,Fudo, Kuhaku Mugen, Shinji Uchiha, Ahatake Kurosaki, Daitan Futekina, Rogen Toriyama, Mifune Mangetsu, Art Uzūba, Tamotsu Yukimura, Munenobu, Airaku Chiyo, Hayate, Kuma, Takenshi Uchiha, Hiroshi, Gin, Chimu, Zenryoku, Matsu Maeda,,Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku, Aoi Hyūga, Hikaru Suzu, Saeko, Masatsu, Robon Fukuyuka, Saya Kirintei, Rena Uzumaki, Hiraku, Shouta, Bravo Shiga, Velaryon Brynden, G'Shan, Minoru Senju, Riako,Mizuki Terumi, Kazue Tsurumi, Konami Rekai, Karin Yukimaru,Haruka Uzumaki, Kyon, Ryo Raiden,Sekiso Minaki, Mezurashī, Taiyō Senju, Asura Uchiha, Waku, Hiroko Kurogane, Kashikoi Sukiru,Ω Sigma X,Ichirou Mamoru, Masumi Sarutobi, Kaizen Hagane.Kirei Kesshou, Okimoto Senju, Kiroku, Kijo, Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii, Roberuto Berunarudo Āsā Deibiddo Itazurana ,Ryōma,Orochimaru (RN), Gengaku, Ginjo Soga, Chosuchi Akimichi, Kigane, Shusui Kagami, Inari Sarutobi, Shizenkai Senju, Chatsuchi, Tengai Okasu, Takehiko, Hakai Shido,Raio Uchiha, Kazuma Aburame, Amerai Aoki, Akimitsu Kohaku, Akemi Shindō, Akuma Rinku, Kirā, Vega Senju, Kisara Sumeragi, Hādo Iwa, Omoi (Achlus), Amaya Uzumaki, Takagi Toyotomi, Akemi (Rebirth), Yuiitsu, Yagura (1kidney), Akira Yamada, Masanobu Taketori,, Higashi Ryū, Bobu Nomi, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Tomoshi Uchiha, Ryuji Uchiha, Yoshiro, Nisashi Uzumaki, Hayato kamikaze, Moro Kaguya, Fumiko Senju, Chiyoko Hatake, Yoshiro Hamada, Koutoku, Katsuro Inuzuka, Kaien Shinto, Hito Uchiha Ruku zero, Isuka Mikakami, Raki, Maikeru Alexe, Seiji Morioka,Furue, Sakiko Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Kintaro Uchiha, Tengen Shinshō, Nozomi Uchiha, Hokori Uzumaki, Anko Kishimoto, Samu Jizou,Kentaro Sarutobi, Sheo, Akashi Uchiha, Daruma Uchiha, Yasaki Hatake, Takuma Adachi, Sato Uzumaki, Yuigon Fukyuu, Naoto Hyuga, Sotaru Uzumaki, Asako, Kiretsu Adauchi, Kei Arawa, Ningyou Uzumaki, Aoi Kenju, Yakekoge Ōtsutsuki, Mizuchi (Hisedai), Daisuke (Hisedai), Kanamaru Masatake, Hisamaru |teams=Free Shinobi Alliance |hand signs=Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth. When used by Kakashi he creates a wall composed of bulldog sculptures to box-in Pain. Category:Earth Release